Echarpe
by Spherebleue
Summary: UA à la X-men. Il faut juste qu'il descende l'escalier de son immeuble, qu'il aille jusqu'à la pizzeria, récupère de quoi nourrir le trio infernale qui squatte son appartement, et revienne. Un trajet déjà fait de nombreuse fois. Comment il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose ? Simple, quelque part, une ombre à faim.


Salut à tous !

Je crois pas avoir déjà posté quelque chose sur ce fandom, alors hophophop, je règle le problème avec ce texte. Il est a placé dans un univers alternatif à la x-men, avec des mutants, des pro-mutants et des anti-mutants, pendant notre année à nous, et c'est un peu un délire... sans vraiment grand chose dedans ? Enfin bref. ça m'a été inspiré par le two-shot "ne dites jamais adieu" de dragonwing4, sur le fandom de Naruto. Un bon texte bien écrit, passez voir si vous avez le temps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La neige tombait en lourd flocons dehors, scintillant sous l'éclairage public de la ville et peinant à trouver un chemin entre les immenses buildings sans s'écraser contre. Dans un appartement, au cinquième étage d'un immeuble qui avait assurément vu des jours meilleurs, appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, un brun soufflait un nuage de vapeur en observant la rue en contrebas. Malgré la température relativement basse, il se montrait en T-shirt en plein Janvier, scrutant de ses yeux saphirs les allées et venue de tous ces anonymes. Des relents de la pizzéria proche lui parvenaient, et il les humait avec plaisir tout en songeant que son odorat plus fin que la moyenne avait ses avantages.<p>

- Hey Mice, ramène-toi ! On parle encore des mutis !

Le dénommé Mice roula exagérément des yeux à l'entente de la voix de son meilleur ami, un roux nommé D'jock pour qui la tolérance semblait être une sorte de concept relativement abstrait. L'adolescent rentra néanmoins, frottant ses bras en pestant contre le vent d'hiver. Affalés sur le canapé, devant une télé qui jetait une lueur blafarde dans l'appartement, deux jumeaux asiatiques semblaient absorbés par l'image. Micro-ice se posta aux côtés du capitaine auto-proclamé de leur incroyable bande de quatre en émettant un léger « quewa ? » auquel on répondit en désignant l'écran.

- Matte ça.

Encadrée par les bandes bleues typiques du journal de vingt heures, une jolie journaliste à l'air grave annonçait une énième manifestation de mutants. Ces gens, qui d'après le petit brun n'avait pour seul tort qu'un bout d'ADN différent, constituaient certes une maigre partie de la population, mais les pouvoirs effrayants qu'ils pouvaient avoir semaient assez la panique dans l'opinion publique pour que les médias s'en donnent à cœur joie. Les images des personnes à l'origine de ce que la femme appelait un « soulèvement » passèrent : on les voyait violemment riposter face à des policiers venu « seulement pour calmer leur ardeurs », formé des boucliers d'énergie, faire pousser à grande vitesse des plantes, pour finalement reculer devant la menace à matraques et gaz lacrymogène. Un moment, un mutant à dreadlock planta fermement ses pieds entre les deux camps et forma une boule d'énergie bleutée dans ses mains, avant de la lancer sur les opposants dans le but de les ralentir. Elle ne blessa personne, se contentant d'exploser en repoussant les hommes alentours comme une onde de choc. La manière qu'elle avait eu de se rétracter sur elle-même avant faisait penser à une sorte d'avertissement, quelque chose comme un « ne me touchez pas », et Micro Ice se prit à penser que c'était parce que le mutant devait penser exactement la même chose en l'envoyant.

- Non mais tu t'rends compte ? Hier ils cambriolaient une banque, maintenant ça ! On s'ra jamais en sécurité avec eux.

Le brun soupira. D'habitude, il répliquait et tentait de défendre la cause mutante, mais ce soir il en avait marre de l'entêtement de D'jock. Il balaya d'un revers de main fatigué les arguments que commençaient à émettre du roux, et annonça aller chercher des pizzas. Le temps de s'habiller, et il descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers en pestant contre l'ascenseur en panne, avec pour dernières paroles de ses trois amis un « Pas d'ananas ce coup-ci ! ».

S'il avait su.

Une fois dehors, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, fourrant son nez dans l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou en se mettant à trottiner en direction de son objectif. La neige parvenait à s'amonceler sur le trottoir, formant un tapis cotonneux que foulait d'un bon pas le petit homme. Il aimait bien sortir le soir, l'hiver, lorsque plus personne ne pointait le bout du nez, que les voitures cessaient leur interminables aller et retour et que les moineaux se mettaient à picorer au ralentit, en attendant qu'un illuminé les immortalise à coup de flash photographiques. Les quelques véhicules encore présents semblaient se faire discret, se fondant dans le décor plutôt que de faire rugir leur moteur, et les lourds flocons de neige dansaient dans le paysage, valsant dans le vent avec agilité avant de venir s'échouer sur un bout de goudron. Micro-ice aimait cette ambiance crépusculaire, ou les couleurs se faisaient sombre et ou on peinait à distinguer l'étranger de l'ami. C'était son petit monde à lui.

Le pizzaiolo le connaissait de longue date, lui et le trio qui squattait presque tous les jours son appartement. Il connaissait aussi très bien leur goût, mais s'amusait toujours à demander la commande, que Micro-Ice s'arrangeait toujours pour oublier et pour remplacer par ce que lui aimait. C'est donc avec quatre pizzas-tartiflette supplément patate que le petit homme sortit du magasin, portant les quatre cartons à bout de bras en tentant de ne pas les faire tomber et tirant la langue sous l'effort. Il avait déjà fait un petit tiers du trajet du retour lorsque ça arriva.

Une plaque de verglas mal placée, une démarche peut-être un peu trop hésitante, et tout fut à terre, humain, boites et aliments. Le brun en était à maudire sa malchance en se frottant le derrière, encore hésitant quand à rentrer comme si de rien n'était ou râler pendant encore quelques minutes dans le vent et la froidure pour la forme, lorsqu'il l'a vit. Une main qui sortait de l'ombre, surgissant dans la lumière du lampadaire hors d'âge au-dessus de sa tête. Et la main sortait vraiment de l'ombre même, qui restait encore attaché aux doigts et semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser partir. Elle fut suivit d'un bras, d'un corps, d'un homme tout entier, qui posa sur lui deux yeux d'un violet éclatant, froid comme l'obscurité dont il sortait. Un instant Micro-Ice ne fut plus vraiment sur terre, happé par ces prunelles surnaturelles sorties tout droit du néant, restant bouche ouverte dans la plus stupide des attitudes. Il aurait aimé dire quelques choses, mais le temps qu'il se remette de sa surprise, l'Améthyste de ce regard se fondait à nouveau dans les ténèbres pour disparaître.

Les pigeons picoraient encore au ralentit, tout semblaient toujours coloré comme dans une bande dessinée, à coup de nuances de gris et de bleu avec au milieu du trottoir le cône de lumière jaune craché par le lampadaire qui l'illuminait lui, petit personnage principal d'une aventure éphémère. Les flocons s'écrasaient dans le fromage fondu des pizzas, fondant à son contact. C'était idiot de remarquer ça. Pourtant Micro-Ice le remarqua, et referma les boîtes pour les reprendre contre lui, à moitié hébété, scrutant les alentours à la recherche de celui qui venait d'apparaître. Mais rien. La ville continuait de bouger à son rythme, aux sons lointains des sirènes sur le grand boulevard et des flashs infos du journal de vingt heures sur l'image crépitante de quelques télés archaïques. Une vieille grand-mère semblant porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules mettait avec application un pied après l'autre sur le trottoir d'en face, les yeux baissés, concentré sur sa tâche, un cabas d'où dépassait un poireau callé sous son bras. Elle était l'unique personne des alentours avec lui, le crétin aux fesses collées à terre qui serraient sa nourriture comme si sa vie en dépendait. Micro-Ice cligna une dernière fois des paupières, avant de cesser de chercher son apparition. Il se leva maladroitement, les pupilles encore un peu dilatés par la surprise, et posa ses yeux sur son immeuble. Le vent profita de son immobilité pour s'engouffrer contre son cou, et s'immiscer jusque dans son dos en lui arrachant un frisson. Instinctivement, le jeune homme rétracta la tête dans les épaules en grommelant contre sa négligence. Une écharpe aurait vraiment été utile.

Ce ne fut que quelques mètres plus loin qu'il se rendit compte qu'en sortant de son appartement, malgré le fait qu'il était effectivement très tête en l'air, il _portait bel et bien une écharpe. _

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois enfin arrivé, lorsque le trio d'ami se jeta sur les pizzas, qu'il constata l'absence d'une des quatre boîtes. Plus précisément, ce fut lorsqu'il n'eut rien à manger qu'il comprit qu'il en manquait une.

* * *

><p>Les ombres bougèrent un instant, s'assemblant pour former une silhouette humanoïde avant de se retirer et de reprendre leur place initiale. Les yeux violets captèrent la lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur toujours allumé, et dont le clavier était largement squatté par la face endormie d'une supposée partenaire. Un léger « tss » désapprobateur émergea des lèvres serrées de l'homme, avant qu'il ne finisse par poser sur la table la raison de sa sortie nocturne et ne s'assoit à une chaise. Il ouvrit d'un doigt la boîte, et lorgna d'un œil appréciateur son contenu. Loin d'être diététique, mais ça lui tiendrait au ventre jusqu'au prochain repas. Il attrapa l'une des parts prédécoupées avant de lui asséner un coup de dent rageur : la pâte était encore tiède, et même si il aurait adoré avoir quelques chose de chaud à engloutir il faudrait qu'il s'en contente. Cet endroit n'était pas assez luxueux pour avoir un four à micro-onde.<p>

Le fromage fondu se faisait maltraiter depuis un moment par ses canines lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Il sembla se radoucir légèrement, l'améthyste de ses yeux perdant une partie de sa froideur, et le grand brun avala ce qui restait de sa part avant de s'approcher d'elle. L'écran clignotant affichait les dernières nouvelles d'un couple de riches commerçants acceptant de donner une prime pour qu'on leur retrouve leur fille unique. Du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de briser la fragile silhouette, le grand brun secoua l'épaule gracile de la petite Blanchette. Celle-ci finit par émerger doucement, peinant à ouvrir ses yeux verts. Elle souleva avec peine sa tête, ses courtes mèches couleur neige frôlant la base de son cou, en gémissant doucement.

- À table la mioche.

- Uh… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

- Comme tu veux gamine.

Elle grimaça, se frottant le crâne. Le mutant eut un rictus amusé. Cette petite sortait de son cocon familial, elle avait toujours vécu entre papa et maman dans un milieu aisé où rien ne manquait, et pourtant elle s'était retrouvée comme lui. Elle avait dû fuir en se découvrant mutante, incertaine de la réaction qu'aurait ces chers parents adorés, et surement serait-elle morte si elle ne l'avait pas croisé, lui, l'orphelin qui se déplaçait silencieusement dans les ombres et qui volait sans que les gens ne voient autre chose qu'une apparition -lorsqu'ils voyaient quelque chose. L'homme se procurait de quoi vivre par tous les moyens possibles, et en échange elle lui donnait un peu d'une chaleur humaine qui lui avait toujours fait cruellement défaut. C'était une sorte de petite sœur à ses yeux, qu'il se devait d'aider, quand bien même elle vienne d'un milieu diamétralement opposé au siens.

- T'aurais pas pu trouver plus appétissant Sinedd ?

La frêle demoiselle tenait une part couverte de fromage fondu de la main droite, apparemment peu rassuré quand à l'idée de l'avaler. Les yeux améthyste se levèrent au ciel alors que leur possesseur poussait un profond soupir. Trois ans qu'ils se démerdaient à deux.

Trois ans qu'elle râlait à l'heure de manger.

- Avale Tia. Avant que je ne te force à le faire.

Elle lui tira la langue en retour, il haussa fatalement les épaules. Pendant quelques minutes, seuls les sons étouffés d'une mastication laborieuse furent audible. Puis le mutant arqua un sourcil à l'adresse de la Blanche et de son regard inquisiteur.

- Quoi ?

Son ton aurait paru agressif à n'importe qui, mais elle, elle n'en pris pas ombrage. Elle savait qu'il n'était comme ça que par habitude : le besoin de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, mordre avant d'être mordu.

- Depuis quand tu as une écharpe ?

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire moqueur alors qu'il portait une main à l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou, son nez se fronçant légèrement dans une mimique presque un peu animal.

- Cadeau d'un ami.

À quelques immeubles de là, Micro-Ice tentait vainement de faire comprendre à ses ami que non, il n'avait pas perdu son écharpe en chemin, il n'était pas à ce point tête en l'air. C'est juste une ombre aux yeux violet qui lui avait prit.

* * *

><p><em>Bon. Voilà, c'est posté. Je... Sais pas... C'est... pas mal ? Ça mérite une review ? Peut-être ? Non ? Bande de sadique.<em>


End file.
